1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding chair, and especially to a chair in which adults and children can both comfortably sit on, and of having a special sunken concave design beneath the back cushion and a circular sunken curve design below the cushion for being form-fitting with the human body. The chair further has added air permeability and sound absorbing capabilities.
2. The Prior Arts
FIG. 7 shows a conventional folding chair, in which the main body is made of steel bars. The conventional folding chair includes a cushion A, a back cushion B, a plurality of front legs C and back legs D, of which can permit the chair to be folded and unfolded.
This kind of chair is commonly used in offices, meeting rooms, or community centers. Although the overall structure of the chair is simple and rather light, it remains to have quite a number of shortcomings during normal usage. For example, the back cushion B and the cushion A, being made of steel board or plastic board, are typically designed as having a flat surface. The back cushion does not have any curvature, and at most, the cushion may only be wrapped in a layer of covering. To sit on this kind of chair, people will feel cold to the touch when at the first instant. However, after a longer period of sitting, the buttocks and back will experience ache and stiffness. On the other hand, when a child having a smaller frame is sitting on the chair, the cushion will frequently tilt backwards to easily result in the buttocks of the child to be sliding out from the hollow section in the back of the cushion. Furthermore, this type of chair is fairly bland for use in formal occasions.
So in order to improve over the disadvantages of the conventional chair, some individuals have designed using the folding chair as the main structural focus, in which the back cushion F and the cushion E are wrapped in a leather cushion (as illustrated in FIG. 8). But it seems evident that although people sitting on this kind of folding chair would not feel cold at first, but after a long period of sitting, the person sitting on the chair will feel discomfort and must lean on the back cushion F with his back by force, so that the problem of the aching back and buttock is not solved. The reason for the above is that the cushion E and the back cushion F of this kind of chair are made of hard board as the substrate on which a layer of spongy cushion having a flat surface is formed. When first sitting on the spongy cushion, a person will experience a sinked-in feeling. But after sitting for a long time, because of the flatness of the surface of the cushion, the shape of the spongy cushion will be distorted according to the sitting posture; and thus it surely does not have any support capability when the sitting posture is not correct and is changed frequently. In addition, the problem of having the cushion E tilting backwards when the child is sitting is also not able to be resolved either.